


Home.

by xxxnicolex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poor Louis, Rich Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxnicolex/pseuds/xxxnicolex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was rich, famous, and had everything he wanted in life. 100% percent straight, as well. Louis on the other hand, was homosexual, and was homeless. Harrys life changes drastically once his hand touches Louis', and he doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I really hope you like this story. It starts off slow, but I promise it will get better. My name is nicole by the way! Read on :)

(Louis' POV) It was cold. Very cold. I was sitting alone in the streets of Los Angeles begging for money. So far, I'd gotten about 15 dollars. Very generous people. Basically, I am a nervous wreck. Always been too nervous to go to job interviews, or meet new people. Not after what happened. I just want to hold somebody who feels like home. I was about to stand up and stretch out my limbs when I bumped into a very tall man. He was stunning, with bright green eyes and beautiful curly hair. But a guy like him could never love a guy like me anyway. I was too focused on his beauty to realize that he had dropped his coffee. I quickly snapped back to reality and apologized. "Sir, I am so so sorry! I didn't even see yo-" "Sir?", he snapped back at me, "Do you know who I am?" He was basically yelling now, causing people to look over. I was so nervous and insecure, I felt like I should know him. I quietly shook my head. "My name is Harry Styles, and I'll have you know.." A bunch of people came over and started flashing cameras at him. They were so bright, it was intimidating. "I'll have you know", he continued, suddenly in a much happier tone, "that I'm going to take you back to my house and I'll fix you right up!" He gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen. His cheeks must hurt. But gosh, those dimples. I was pretty confused, but I went along with it. Some girls let out "aw"s. He grabbed my hand and when he touched it just felt so right. And remember, I barely even know this guy. I got into his car, and I was living the dream. He drove me back to his mansion, and led me inside. I smiled, "Nice place you got he-" "Listen to me. I'm sort of famous, if you couldn't tell, and I need a good image. So since you're all homeless, I'm going to become your friend, and you're going to live with me. Okay?" Wow, harsh. His eyes were dark, but I was a little excited to live with him for however long he lets me stay. "Yes" I replied, and I couldn't hide the grin that spread across my face. He showed me to my room, and he said goodnight.


	2. Heavy Breathing

(Harry's POV)  
I have to admit, Louis was kind of cute. No. No he's not. Louis is a boy, and I'm not gay.  
Definitely not gay. This is just for my image. I went in to go check on him, and he was already sleeping. He was smiling to himself though. I don't want him to be happy, I need to look like a good person. In the morning, I'm gonna make him aware of the rules. I looked back at him and realized he was shivering. I almost felt bad for him. I decided to give him some pajamas. He was sleeping, and I'm obviously not gonna put them on for him. So I set them down next to him and gave him a nice heated blanket, before I headed back to my own room and fell asleep.  
************************  
When I woke up, I went over to Louis' room. I was about to knock, when I heard giggling. I creaked open his door, and he was wearing the pajamas and dancing around in front of his mirror. Why did I find this so cute? I don't even like boys. "Umm, Louis?" He turned around to face me and had the biggest smile on his face. He jumped into my arms. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" I awkwardly patted his back. "Louis, we can't be friends." His whole expression changed, and I swear my heart broke. "What?" "I mean, not now. First, you need to prove your loyalty." He looked relieved. "Please go wash my car for me." That is the plan I had thought of last night. He quickly grabbed a sponge, a bucket, and some soap. He ran out to the front, when I realized he was still in his pajamas. I called out to him, and gave him some black skinny jeans. I gave him this white tank top that I would never wear. He got dressed and went back out. He turned on the hose and he struggled a bit. I mean, he was homeless, he's never really used one. The water ended up dripping all down his body, which I liked more than I should. It got his pants all wet and made his shirt see-through. I was pleased when I saw abs. I then realized how good he would look with tattoos. My next mission, I thought. I realized I was staring, and breathing heavy. What has this boy done to me??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Next one is very eventful :)


	3. Up Against Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming soon! Please comment :)

(Louis' POV)

How does this thing work?? I looked towards the window and realized Harry was staring at me. I suddenly felt so small. I must look like an idiot. He started walking towards me, and I was shaking now. I wasn't gonna let my anxiety get me this time. "L-Louis?" He said in a high pitched voice. I looked down for a while. When I looked back up, expecting to meet his cold, dark eyes, I saw he was staring at my body. I wanted to shrivel up and die. I saw him gulp, but I didn't think anything of it. I told myself he was straight. "Yes?" "Do you need help?" "Um.. yes please." My cheeks flushed a bit. He took the hose and started washing his car, and I felt so awkward. He looked pretty cute. He the. handed me back the hose and headed back inside. I realized I hadn't learned anything, I was focusing on how Harry looked rather than learning how to operate the hose. I looked back to the window, as he was staring.. again. I shrugged at him. He sighed and came back out. He stood behind me and put his hands over mine and we washed the car together. His back was pressed against mine, and I must have been blushing like crazy. He must not think anything of it, because all he said was, "It's so simple, I don't know why you need my help." And he walked back inside. I was really falling hard.


	4. PLEASE READ

hello lovelies, so i was wondering if you actually like this story and want me to continue? if so please leave a comment so i know whether or not to write more. thanks love u all 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far! Please give me feedback ❣ -Nic


End file.
